ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Keegan
Minneapolis, Minnesota |resides=Denver, Colorado |ring_names='Daniel Keegan' |billed_height=6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |billed_weight=151 lb (68 kg) |billed_from=Minneapolis, Minnesota Denver, Colorado |trained_by=SOC School |debut=2015 }} Daniel Nero Keegan (born January 25, 1991) is an American professional wrestler, he competes under the ring name Daniel Keegan. He is currently signed with WWE: Damage where he competes under the 205 Live brand, he is currently holds the Cruiserweight Money in the Bank contract. Prior signing with WWE: Damage, Keegan is a former two time WOW World Tag Team Champion (with his brother Derrick Keegan) and a one time WOW World Champion. He also won the CPW Unified Tag Team Championship twice with Derrick Keegan and once with Big Keegan. In Chatoic Wrestling, Keegan has won the CPW Unified Tag Team Championship three-times, two-times with his brother Derrick Keegan and once Big Keegan. While competing with WOW, Keegan won the WOW World Championship once as well as the WOW World Tag Team Championsship twice with Derrick Keegan. In 2018, Keegan signed with EHWF and within a shot time he became a one-time EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship and a one-time EHWF World Tag Team Championship with Conner Creed as part of the Sons of Chaos. In ECWF, Keegan has held the ECWF Nex*Gen Championship and ECWF World Six-Man Tag Team Championships, both one time, he held the World Six-Man Tag Team Championship with Michael Shaw and Sam Steele. Early life Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-2017) Keegan debuted first in the independent circut in promotions such as World of Wrestling and Chaotic Wrestling alongside his real-life brother Derrick Keegan and Leakee Reigns (who competed under the ring name Big Keegan) as The Keegan Security, protecting some of the promotions top champions. They also won the CPW Unified Tag Team Championship three in their career as well as the WOW World Tag Team Championsship two times. Big Keegan won the WOW World Championship twice, during the Keegan's reign as WOW World Tag Team Champions. In 2016, Keegan became the WOW World Champion for six months before losing it, it was soon ann Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Debut and Sons of Chaos (2017-2018) :Main article: The Sons of Chaos Keegan debuted in EHWF as part of the Sons of Chaos faction, making apperances with various members such as Kevin Hunter, Chris Hunter and Alex Reigns, he is currently still in negotiations for a contract to compete for the promotion, but was still working as part of the Sons of Chaos. After months of being a non-wrestler, Keegan announced he had signed a contract to compete on the Mayhem brand. On the January 16, 2018 episode of Mayhem, Keegan made his debut defeating Matheson. Later on in the evening, he confronted Junior Heavyweight Champion Zoe McDraven and ended the show brawling with various superstars. At Revenge, Keegan defeated McDraven and Imanov Chovesch in a triple threat match to win the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship, and his first title for EHWF. On the February 18 episode of Mayhem, Keegan teamed with Conner Creed to defeat The New Empire (Drake Coleman and Imanov Chovesch) to become the No. 1 contenders to the EHWF World Tag Team Championship. It was later revealed that they would get the shot on the March 5 episode of Mayhem against World Tag Team Champions Scott Wilson and EHWF Champion Jason Dave, Keegan and Creed defeated Wilson and Dave to win the EHWF World Tag Team Championship, thus allowing Keegan to become a duel champion. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut (2017-2018) World Wrestling Headquarters Hellsgate (2018) Championship Wrestling Coalition Slaughterhouse Wrestling and Force Pro (2018) Full Force Wrestling (2018) WWE: Damage, Inc. 205 Live (2019-present) In June 2019, Keegan made his debut for WWE: Damage as part of it's Cruiserweight Division. Since debuting for 205 Live, Keegan went undefeated for weeks, defeating Enzo Amore on the June 19 episode, Rey Mysterio on the July 10 episode. At Crown Jewel, Keegan defeated Buddy Murphy and Enzo Amore in triple threat match to become number one contender at the Cruiserweight Championship. After months of going undefeated, Ricochet defeated Keegan to retain the Cruiserweight Championship. At SummerSlam, Keegan won the Cruiserweight Money in the Bank ladder match. Personal life Keegan has been dating Lexi Bordeaux since 2016, he currently resides in Denver, Colorado. He has three younger sisters, Danielle Keegan, Kendall Keegan and Kayla Keegan, an older sister Kleio Keegan and a younger brother Derrick Keegan who are all professional wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Keegan Driver'' (Jay-Driller) **''Keegan Effect'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift, into a Double underhook piledriver) - adopted from Kevin Hunter **''KeeganKO'' (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee) **''Keegan Stunner'' (Stunner, preceded by a midsection kick) *'Signature moves' **''Avada Kedavra'' (Superkick to a kneeling or seated opponent) **Turnbuckle powerbomb **Diving high knee, sometimes while springboarding **Diving double foot stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position **Diving somersault neckbreaker **Suicide somersault senton **''Air Keegan'' (Suicide dive) **Superplex, usually followed by a Falcon Arrow **Sling blade **''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout suplex slam) **Front missile dropkick **''Keegan Lariat'' (Pendulum lariat or a rebound clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) **''Drive By'' (Running front dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope) **Dropkick **Elevated DDT, most often performed on a wrestler hanging from the middle rope **Snap scoop powerslam **Swinging neckbreaker **Sharpshooter **Shooting star press, sometimes to a chair or garbage can on an opponent's body or chest **Inverted facelock neckbreaker **Flying forearm smash followed by a kip-up **Spinning spinebuster, often used as a counter to an upcoming opponent **Over the top rope moonsault plancha **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent **Flapjack **''Keegan-Plex'' (Overhead belly-to-belly suplex) **Multiple suplex variations ***Exploder ***Belly-to-back, sometimes from the top rope ***Belly-to-belly ***Cravate ***Northern Lights ***Snap underhook **Springboard bulldog **Springboard neckbreaker **Stinger splash *'Manger' **'Lexi Bordeaux' **Derrick Keegan **Kendall Keegan **Kayla Keegan **Kleio Keegan **[[Leakee Reigns|Big Keegan / Joe King]] **'Kaitlin Mercedes' **'Crystal Mercedes' **Maxwell & Rachelle Powers **Steve Chaos **'Mike Shaw' **'Samuel Steele' *'Tag teams and Stables' **[[The Enterprise (professional wrestling)|The Enterprise / The Sons of Chaos]] **[[The Dragon Slayers (professional wrestling)|'The Savage Kingdom' / The Dragon Slayers]] *'Entrance themes' **'"Badass"' by Saliva (ECWF) **'"Judas"' by Fozzy (ECWF; used while teaming with The Dragon Slayers) **'"Wild Eyes" '(with "The World is Broken" intro) by Parkway Drive (EHWF) Championship and accomplishments .]] *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CPW Unified Tag Team Championship (3 time) - with Derrick Keegan (2) and Big Keegan (1) *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation' **EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EHWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Conner Creed (1) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF Nex*Gen Championship (2 times) **ECWF World Six-Man Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Michael Shaw and Sam Steele (1) **ECWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) *'World of Wrestling' **WOW World Championship (1 time) **WOW World Tag Team Championsship (2 times) - with Derrick Keegan *'WWE: Damage, Inc.' **Mr. Cruiserweight Money in the Bank (2019) References External links *Daniel Keegan on Twitter